Talk:Captain America: The First Avenger
Union Jack Union Jack is in this? I don't remember ever hearing he was in it. Same with Dugan. --GrnMarvl14 20:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Don't know about Union Jack, but Dugan is seen in the trailer (right before they bust into the warehouse - he is on the right in his bowler hat and I assume he is with the rest of the Howling Commandos.) According to IMDB he is in it as well. --M1shawhan 23:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, I don't trust IMDB until a movie is actually out. They have too big a habit of posting rumored info. If someone looks to be in the trailer, that's good enough for me (still leaves Union Jack, though). ::--GrnMarvl14 00:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Agree on the rumor-mill with IMDB. That was why I left Union Jack as still questionable as well. Dum Dum is definitely in the trailer. --M1shawhan 00:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Still no sign of Union Jack.. But if anyone needed proof.. I found Dugan. And with Cap too. :) :::::And, wow, isn't that Pinkerton in the red beret? :::::--GrnMarvl14 01:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Woah.. Good catch. I'd say it is. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 02:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :And could that Asian-looking guy be Howard Shigeta? Possibly making that not the Howling Commandos...but the Deadly Dozen? ...Nah...I'm sure it's just hope on my part to see something more obscure. :--GrnMarvl14 02:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Woah... Lesse here.. I cropped out a character or two when I uploaded this I believe. Give me a second, and I'll let you possibly recognize someone else. ::OK, here's two more images: The first I cropped out, and the second is just an image later on from the trailer. ::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 02:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) HYDRA Technology I was trying to list all the Vehicles and Technology featured in the film, but I'm not sure what to name the Hydra tech. Suggestions? * Hydra Laser Gun * Hydra Miniature Submarine * Hydra Jet Jacknapier10 (talk) 10:10, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hydra HQ MCU Wiki doesn't like talky talky, so this is the only real place I can ask where exactly is Red Skull's main base? The MCU Wiki says it's in the Swiss Alps, but then Red Skull's ship is suddenly flying over the Arctic in Greenland. Maybe I'm missing something, and I'm sorry if that's the case, but it seems to me that MCU Wiki have chosen places that suit them rather than actual facts (although I know they got the Alps source from one of the canon comics, although even if it wasn't canon, they'd still use it, because they've done it with other non-canon comics). -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 12:52, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Also, in the film it was mentioned to be in the Alps. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 16:37, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Anything? -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 20:53, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Move Should we move this page to have "(film)" as part of its name, to differentiate it from "Captain America: The First Avenger Vol 1"? In the same way it was added to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Same could also be said about Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: The Winter Soldier with their video game tie-ins. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 22:06, August 27, 2018 (UTC)